Once in a Blue Moon
by BelleD'Opium
Summary: James shows Lily that romance isn't dead.


**Written for Ix3youlots' "The Colourful Phases Competition". I chose Lily and James as my pairing and was given "Once in a Blue Moon" as my phrase. Enjoy :'D**

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

Sighing, Lily Potter fell heavily onto the plush sofa, eyes weary and head soft. Harry was fast approaching the one year mark and Lily's energy levels now resembled something of a fifty one year old as opposed to twenty one. Saying that however, she could not dispute how much happiness the little black haired angel had brought to her and her husband. Lily smiled weakly at the thought.

"You should get to bed"

Looking up, Lily had failed to notice the arrival of her husband in the doorway, his concerned expression staring down at hers.

"Is that a polite way of saying I look awful James?"

She laughed softly as she rose from her position to match his, her arms wrapping themselves slowly around his lower back.

"Such a kind husband aren't you?"

James expression softened as he smiled down at his beautiful red headed wife, still losing himself in her emerald green eyes even though he had now seen them every day for ten years. Bringing his hand to her cheek, he stroked her ivory skin gently.

"You could never look awful darling. Why, Veela look like old hags in comparison to you!"

Lily laughed once more, playfully hitting James in the chest before breaking away and heading back to the sofa.

"Now I _know_ that's not true."

Silent for a second she arranged the sofa cushions absentmindedly before speaking over her shoulder.

"You missed saying goodnight to Harry again."

James sighed, running his hand through is messy hair as he always did when he was in the wrong. It was something that Lily had always found incredibly cute but would never let on.

"I know, I know but something came up with Sirius and it took longer than expected."

Sighing again, Lily turned to face him her voice tinged with exasperation and eyes wide sending a sense of slight unease through James' mind.

"He's not going to be a baby forever James, you can't keep missing out on things like this."

Wordlessly he pulled her into an embrace, his hands stroking the waves of her auburn hair. He laughed gently and he spoke.

"He isn't even one yet Lily, and we have the rest of our lives"

"I guess. I just can't shake the feeling that I need to make the most of every minute, you know? It's strange"

James knew exactly what she was referring to as he had been feeling the same, however in order to cause no panic he had kept it to himself. For plans had been set up for protection, Lily's charm work on the house was incredible and with Sirius Black as their secret keeper he knew they were in no danger. Once more James was silent and he simply took his wife by the hand, leading her down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Close your eyes" he whispered softly into her ear.

Too surprised for words Lily complied, her emerald orbs hidden as she tightened her grip on her husband's hand. The creak of the door indicated he was leading her into their back garden, the warm June evening breeze on her skin confirming it.

"James, what is go-"

"Open your eyes"

The sight that greeted her was astounding. Charmed to be at least two acres in size, their once little garden seemed to be divided into four sections of beautifully cut hedges and one in the middle far grander than the others. Each section had a fountain flowing crystal clear water relentlessly from marble angels each as beautiful as the next and for a moment Lily could not find her breath – it was as if she had stepped into a fairytale garden in which Princesses would roam about on the arm of their Princes. Without realising, she had unknowing walked to the centre fountain resting herself gently on the marble rim. The water sparkled, lit up from below causing it to resemble liquefied diamond – it was truly beautiful.

"I...how did you do this?"

"Easily. I got home earlier than expected and when I couldn't find you, I realised you were upstairs with Harry. I knew you wouldn't leave him until he fell asleep so I had plenty of time, and I was as quiet as possible. Bet you didn't know my charm and transfiguration knowledge could stretch this far."

"James I...I literally have no words for this..I-"

Flicking his wand discreetly in the direction of the house, soft notes of a piano drifted lazily towards them, filling the night air with gentle yet awe-inspiring music.

"Dance with me?"

Taking her small hand in his, James danced slowly with his wife taking in every sight, every smell, committing it all to memory. Lily, overwhelmed by the gesture simply rested her head on her husband's chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat the only sound she needed to hear. Time passed silently as they moved and James could not help but smile as Lily looked up to the stars, eyes darting across the sky.

"What are you looking for?"

"A Blue Moon. I can't remember the last time you were so romantic, James Potter"

Laughing softly, he tucked a strand of loose auburn hair behind her ear before kissing the beautiful woman before him, knowing that this perfect moment would be remembered by them forevermore.

* * *

**I know the story is a little O_o but it was the first thing that came to mind when I read my phrase and I figured I'd write it :L **


End file.
